Neo Angelique Abyss: Angelique Returns
by kitkat811
Summary: Angelique returns from her century-long venture to the Holy Grounds and is greeted by her supporters and the Knights of the Silver Tree. She finally makes her home in the Holy City of Celestizam and befriends the chosen 'Holy Knight'. But what she doesn't know, is that her friends are still miraculously alive, and a new evil is lurking within Celestizam! New allies and enemies!
1. Chapter 1 : Descent from Holy Grounds

Angelique had finally done it- she had completed her time in the Holy Grounds, praying for everyone in Arcadia. She was overjoyed to finally return home to Arcadia, to see her friends. But the thought hit her like a lightning bolt as she remembered Rune's sullen words: "Once you return from the Holy Grounds, nobody you know will be alive."

Angelique shook her head. "How can I possibly live without them? All of them, Rayne, J.D, Hyuuga, Nyx, Bernard nii-san and Roche, they all mean so much to me," She stared down at the beautiful landmass she hovered above, her wings slowly flapping to descend. "But I will always treasure them. All of my memories. They will never fade. If they do I shall never forgive myself."

She looked up at the blue light that accompanied her in the Holy Grounds, her cat- or what used to be her cat, Erwin.  
"Your time has come to descend back to Arcadia. You have done well." Erwin said.  
Angelique nodded. "Thank you for everything. I'm glad I'm able to do this for everyone, seeing everyone happy is what makes me happy."  
"I know," Erwin chuckled lightheartedly. "Now. Your people need you, My Queen."  
"Yes, I know. Thank you again! I hope we will meet again!" Angelique felt a pang of depression as she said those words, reminding her of the time she left everyone… even her brother, to leave for the Holy Grounds. _If only it were possible to have brought them with me,_ she thought, _it would have been so much easier. I would have been overjoyed._  
Angelique's heart was as bright as the sun, burning with the will to see her home. As she descended down to the Holy Capital, she could just make out the thousands of people awaiting her return. She could hear cheering and applause. Just the sight of it made her tear up with happiness.  
By how close she was now, she could make out what they were cheering.  
"It's the Queen!"…"The Queen has returned!"…"Rune-sama told us all about Her!"… "I can't believe she's finally here!"  
A mob of overjoyed supporters surrounded Angelique, but not long after did the Knights of the Silver Tree pushed the crowd back. A man from the Knights, similar looking to Mathias, stepped forward and bowed. His silvery- green hair just touched the high tips of his shoulders and had a center part. In the back was a small ponytail that wasn't very long.  
"Greetings, Queen Angelique," He took Angelique's hand into his and placed a kiss upon it. "it is such an honor to have you in my presence."  
"O-oh my," Angelique stuttered, feeling her cheeks turn the slightest pink. "thank you for such a kind welcome. May I ask your name?" She looked at the young man, listing the many similarities between him and Mathias. They both had silvery- green hair and that long face. His thin eyes were intriguing and his voice was as deep as Mathias'. He was lean yet toned like him, and had that way of angling one side forward whenever he spoke. It was almost… scary they had so much in common.  
The man smiled. "I see you are examining me. Do I remind you of anyone? My name is Hartwell, and I am the Holy Knight."  
Angelique smiled at Hartwell. "It is such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Angelique. Do you mind if I ask you something?"  
"Not at all."  
"Are you somehow related to the previous Head of the Order, Mathias?" Angelique looked at him desperately, hoping for an answer.  
Hartwell looked sort of embarrassed that she mentioned that name, for she recalled that he was revealed as the 'fake' Head of the Order, for the real one had not been born yet.  
"Well, I guess you could say that. I am… let's see… about the fourth generation after him. He had a sister who lived back in his hometown, which had borne two sons. The eldest son had gotten married to a woman from Pharian and she bore another son. And you could guess what happened after that," he gestured to himself. "I was brought to the world. Somehow, I also made my way to the Holy City of Celestizam as a recognized Knight."  
Angelique was overjoyed. "Thank you! I now have someone to relate to!" She took Hartwell's hand and squeezed it. "You see, I knew Mathias! He was a very close friend of mine, along with Rune-san too."  
Hartwell smiled gratefully; most likely to the fact he had just discovered he has distant roots of a possible friendship with the Queen. "Don't you mean, Rune-sama?"  
Angelique shook her head. "No. We were very close I think this came above my expectations," she smiled as she looked among the crowds. "I couldn't be any happier. Well, maybe I could if a few people could have lived a hundred more years." She and Hartwell laughed heartily as he escorted her into the Palace. But they didn't notice as a person wearing a heavy cloak slipped away from the crowd, and ran with four others waiting back to a cottage in the woods.

~~~  
(A hundred years EARLIER)

After many years of researching a way to reach Angelique, after many years of try and try again, he finally came up with a way to reach the friend he longed to meet again- no, the person he loved. Angelique, he loved Angelique.

"Rayne, are you positive this will work?" J.D pointed to something looking like the forbidden Artifact chip. But its properties were anything but of the Artifact chip.

Rayne nodded. "Yes, I'm positive. I made enough copies for all of us, even Roche and Bernard. This chip will lengthen our lifespan, enabling us to live long enough to be reunited with Angelique." A warm and longing smile crept up onto his face.

"Angelique-sama..." Hyuuga said under his breath as if to mourn for all of their losses.

"You idiot!" Roche stepped in. "Angelique isn't dead, Hyuuga! She's only prayin' in the Holy Grounds!"

Hyuuga only shooed him off. He stood up and looked out the window of the Foundation. "I of course know that," he turned to look at Roche. "and I am no idiot."

"Look at mister intimidating here..." Roche teased.

"All of you, please calm down. The chip's installation won't work on tensed nerves." Rayne had a serious look on his face as he held out four chips.

J.D looked at the chips. "There's enough for all of us, hey, but what about yours? We need a fifth!"

"That's because I already installed mine." He pointed to a tiny bulge behind his shoulder.

"So I see," Hyuuga said monotonously. "and tell me, how exactly did you create these chips?"

Rayne shook his finger. "Secret of the Foundation. I don't trust him," he pointed at Roche, "he might spill information, knowing the fact he is a well known reporter. All of us in fact are well known. So from now on, we will all reside in the cottage overlooking the ruins of the Sunlit Mansion. It's the only way we won't cause any disruptions." All of them nodded. There was a knock on the door and Bernard stepped in.

"Am I late?" He said. The room became quiet for a split second as Bernard found his place among them. "You said that Rayne found a way to enable us to see Angelique when she returns?"

Hyuuga nodded. "Indeed. He created a new kind of Artifact chip that doesn't inflict pain, but lengthens our life span."

Rayne continued. "It's the same method that Erbos used, except we don't take away lives of others. It's like we put a pause on our own personal time, but not everyone else's."

Everyone agreed. "For Angelique." J.D said triumphantly.

"For Angelique!"

(Back to present time)  
"My, Hartwell, the Royal Quarters here are a splendor!" Angelique marveled at the colored stained glass windows, casting dancing rays of light all over the room. The drapes had green and yellow tassels at the ends that just brushed the aged woolen rug beneath it, intricate designs woven with care. It was so carefully done it seemed at the design was somehow alive. The furniture looked old fashioned and a little uncomfortable, but when Angelique sat down on the sofa, it was like she was sitting on a pile of soft fabric.  
Hartwell looked happy to see that the Queen liked the room. "I'm glad you find this place pleasing, Queen Angelique."  
She smiled and took in the comfy atmosphere. "Ah, if only my friends were here to see this! It almost looks like my quarters at the Sunlit Mansion," her tone deepened, "before Erbos burned the whole structure down to the earth."  
Hartwell nodded. "I remember a story my parents used to tell me. It was about your mansion, coming from Mathias. I'm sorry for your loss."  
She shook it off. "No, no. Don't say it like that," she said with a plastered smile on her face, "it was only a mere doing of Erbos. He's gone now. And Arcadia is safe from the Thanatos. So the need to reminisce over a tragic event is unneeded."  
Hartwell stared for a while and then nodded. "Ah, I see. Is there anything else I can do to serve you while I can?"  
Angelique looked at Hartwell. "No, thank you. I'm fine. May you show me the way to the Silver Tree? I would like to visit it. It's been such a long time since I've seen it."  
He nodded and escorted her down many passageways decorated with many ornate paintings of all the previous Heads of the Order. Many of the frames were decorated with the leaves of the Silver Tree. As Angelique spotted Rune's and Mathias' paintings, she paused and stared at them in awe. _Rune, I bet you did a wonderful job ruling Arcadia while I was gone... _She thought. _...And Mathias, you were never a replacement, nor a last resort. You were unique in your own way and were an essential contribution to the Holy City of Celestizam, and a great tutor and friend to Rune. He relied on you many a time-_  
"Angelique-sama? Are you ok?" Hartwell's words disrupted her thoughts and she recollected her surroundings.  
"Oh my, I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about Rune-sama and Mathias-sama. You can continue to show me the way." They continued down hallway when they reached a gravel path. Hartwell stopped and nodded in that direction.  
"The Silver Tree is that way," He began to walk away. "I presume you know your way back?"  
"Yes. Thank you for everything."  
"Not at all. I must leave for my duties now. I will see you tonight!" He ran down the hallway to possibly the training quarters.  
After a few minutes of Hartwell's departure, Angelique slowly made her way to the Silver Tree. The leaves shone, and one fell from the lowest branch to the palm of her right hand as if to say, 'Welcome Home.'  
She smiled at the tree and said, "Thank you." During the time being, she sat down at the foot of one of many roots and rested. It had such a busy day that already she was worn out. "My, what a happy yet tiring day. I guess praying until my heart aches, doesn't have effects on me in heaven than on land..." Angelique dozed off under the Silver Tree as the wind slowly rustled the leaves as if to sing the Queen a lullaby.

Angelique was fast asleep by the time Hartwell got back.

"Oh, poor thing," He whispered. "she must be worn out from praying." He looked up at the Silver Tree and said to it, "Take good care of her. Keep her well rested. I heard rumors she has important visitors tomorrow." He then turned and made his way back to the throne room, leaving Angelique to sleep.

**(OH MY GOD! I finally completed my first chapter! I'm so excited to complete the story! So far Angelique has returned to Arcadia and you found out Rayne and the others are still alive! There's more to come, I'll try to finish each chapter as soon as possible! Please leave me reviews if you like it and if you find any mistakes- I need to keep an eye out for them... they can be anywhere...ANYWHERE...)**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day in the Palace

When Rayne had snuck out of the crowd the day before, when Angelique returned, he was overjoyed, no, he couldn't even explain how happy he was. He couldn't even find the right word to measure his happiness.

First of all, it was a miracle that the chips worked. He doubted them, he thought it was impossible, but they worked! Everyone was happy and longing to see Angelique. If Nyx were still alive, he would have demanded to leave for Celestizam right away. But Rayne and the others could always feel his presence, and they knew he was at peace. Currently he was in the cottage with everyone else, all of them planning on how exactly they would reunite themselves with Angelique over lunch: It would be tough, considering she is now the recognized Queen of Arcadia. She might be under high protection. "I know exactly how I'll say my salutations," J.D smiled and put a glass of water to his mouth. "I'll bring a sweet kiss to her cheek." Rayne obviously wasn't fond of that, neither any of them. "Hey, you can't just do that. She's the Queen, after all." Rayne picked at his meal. "Jeez, give me a chance. You were the second guy she laid eyes upon right after Nyx, and you hid in her closet!" J.D stared at Rayne. "You were the closest guy to her before Nyx. Always the first two are the competition..." He got lost in his water glass, his thirst urging him to get the annoying last drop stuck to the bottom of the cup.

Bernard sat up and looked outside the window. "Then that means you two are against each other now. Nyx is in heaven, resting in peace, while you two better act fast."

"Like you'd know any better."

"Well, in fact I would. I know Little Angie better than all of you, considering the fact I _am_ her older brother."

Hyuuga chimed in. "He's got a point. You can't argue with information from a sibling."

"Well, can we put this aside for later? We have to go see Angelique! I'm aching all over, I miss her so much," Rayne pushed his bowl far from him. "I'm done." He got up from the old wooden table and stepped outside.

Rayne took out the coin he held most dear- it was the one he practiced good aim with his gun long ago, the one with a clean hole shot through in the middle. He rarely used his gun now, considering no Thanatos appeared anymore. Erbos was killed. It couldn't happen anymore.

"Angie..." He muttered to himself. "You've finally come home..."

~~~ Angelique woke up to find herself back in her quarters with a note by her nightstand. _What's this?..._ She opened up the note and saw it was from Hartwell. _Meet me in the main courtyard after 10:37 am. I have something to tell you that to you might be important._ "What could it be...?" She wondered as she got dressed. The wardrobe here was much different of that she was used to; everything in her closet had too many bows, frills, and puffiness. It didn't suit her and her personality at all. Angelique picked the most un-fancy thing she could find: A pink satin quarter-sleeve dress with a single blue bow at the ends of both the sleeves and in the middle of the hem. "I need to make a wardrobe request sooner or later..." She said as she slipped on some shoes. Before Angelique headed out her doorway, she fixed the accessory that symbolized she was the Queen, a small rounded tiara with a blue bow with white frills in the rear. As she walked down the hallway, she became aware of a presence behind her when she heard something fall to the ground with a soft _thump_. She turned around and saw an adult woman around her mid-thirties, carrying a pile of books. She bowed as an apology. "I'm sorry, Angelique-sama. I didn't mean to startle you," she bent over to pick up the book that had dropped not from the pile, the tower of books she carried in her frail looking arms. "I was just heading to the Main Library to shelve these." "No, it's ok. You didn't startle me. Do you need some help? Those books look very heavy." Angelique started taking a book at a time into her own arms. "Oh dear, thank you, but no thank you. This isn't a job suited for the Queen. I'd best be on my way. Thank you for the offer though." The woman started to walk away. "No, please, let me help," She immediately noticed the large indent of the woman's baggy eyes. _Was she doing this task all night?_ The woman stopped mid-step, reconsidered and said to her, "Oh, alright. You're a persistent one," She giggled. "I don't think we've met before. My name is Kaja, and I'm a secondhand helper around the Palace." "Very nice to meet you! I can't help but notice your baggy eyes. Were you doing this all night?" "Well I can't lie to you, can I? My arms can be broken by one little straw, they've been working so hard for the past 10 hours." "Then I must help you more often. You need your sleep. I infer you will get more difficult jobs in the future? That's why you need it. Not only to complete your duties, but to maintain personal health too," Kaja and Angelique reached the Main Library soon enough, and put the books away. "so do me and yourself a favor and get some rest." She put her hand on Kaja's shoulder and smiled. Kaja smiled back and thanked her. "Nobody has ever treated me like this before. Thank you for your kindness, Angelique-sama." "Oh, not at all! I hope to see you in good health tomorrow." She waved as Kaja exited the library. _BONG!_ "Oh my goodness!" Angelique was startled by the chime of the clock. As soon as she heard the clock, she remembered Hartwell's note. "Oh no... 10:37, he wanted to see me at 10:37! What time is it now..." She turned to the clock and realized with horror that it was eleven! "Oh my goodness! Hartwell must be worried sick!" Angelique dashed down the hallway and swerved down so many staircases her feet hurt. As she reached the Main Courtyard, she could make out Hartwell's uniform against the flowers. "Hartwell!" She ran to him and quickly bowed. "Forgive me! I lost track of the time and I helped out Kaja with shelving the books and-" Hartwell laughed. "It's alright! the Queen is allowed to be late on her first day, no?" He led Angelique to a bench. "The thing I wanted to tell you about is that I've been hearing a lot of things in town, about a group of men formerly called the Aube, or Orb Hunters." "Orb Hunters?! I was part of that! I was part of that group!" Angelique's eyes lit up like the sun. "I see I got you interested," Hartwell smiled. "so you see, the Orb Hunters, I'm only saying what I heard in the streets, are coming to Celestizam, to come meet you." _To come meet me...? Is this true? Is it possible...is it possible they lived an extra hundred years?_ Angelique was crying. Not out of sadness, but of pure joy. "I... I can't believe this..." She smiled as she began to wipe away her own tears. "No, allow me," Hartwell took a small white handkerchief from his chest pocket and wiped Angelique's eyes. "There, there. Do you need a moment?" "No, these tears don't come from my sadness. Well, maybe some of them. But its only a fraction compared to how joyful I am! I can't wait to be reunited with the Orb Hunters!" Angelique glued a smile to her face. "I can't wait to see them!" "Woah woah woah, let's not get too excited. How do we know if those people you're thinking about are actually still alive? I'm not trying to bring down your hopes, but let's be rational, Angelique-sama." She nodded and wiped her eyes one last time with Hartwell's handkerchief. "You may be right, but possibly it will be the next few generations after. They must have found beautiful wives while I was gone, if they were happy I'm happy." "I'm glad you think that way. We must be positive about many things to make it in this world. Not everything is always what we want it to be." "Again, you prove to be right. My, you really know what to say. Thank you for everything, Hartwell." Angelique gave him a light embrace before getting up. "Let's go tour the gardens. I'd love to see the flowers they planted here. I bet they're splendid."


	3. Chapter 3: Shock at First Sight

**All of the boys started heading towards Celestizam by dawn. **

Rayne sat at the front of the stagecoach handling the reins, driven by two large horses, one pure white mare with a small flimsy bow fastened in the mane, and a copper-brown stallion with a white diamond on its forehead. The white mare looked so much like Angelique he almost got lost in its eyes, when he suddenly snapped out of it in time to swerve away from a large oak.

Rayne heard a knock on the glass from the cart and he quickly turned around to face an angry-looking Roche mouthing 'What the hell?' Rayne simply rolled his eyes and continued focusing on the road ahead.

"What a pest sometimes... I wish I could just leave him on the road..." He muttered. In response he got another knock on the glass.

"Heard that!"

"Oh, shut up, will you?"

"Hey, you started it!"

"You're acting like a kindergartener."

"Am not!"

"You cannot deny it, Roche."

Bernard stepped in. "Break it up you two. Rayne, focus on the road. I don't want to crash into a tree."

"Okay." Rayne sighed as he looked off into the distance. What would it be like now, that Angelique was Queen of Arcadia? _Would it be difficult to even _speak _to her at the time being? _He thought. _She might have royal duties, and might seek the hand of-_ He shook his head and looked at the clear horizon. "No! I can't let that happen!" Rayne's hands tightened around the leather reins. "I won't let anyone have her!"

"I'm not so sure about thaaat~" Roche's annoying sing-song was the last straw on the camel's back for Rayne.

"Will you can it, reporter?!" He immediately tuned him out and actually kept all focus on the road.

After about a half an hour, they reached Celestizam!

"Come on, let's go." Hyuuga grunted as he jumped out of the stagecoach. He looked up at the Holy City where Angelique now resided. "It's more beautiful than I remember..." The warmest smile appeared on his face as he took in the city.

Everyone made their way to the gates of the city when they were greeted by the Knights of the Silver Tree.

"Who are you five? State your names." A small, lean Knight questioned them.

"Uh..." J.D stammered, but a larger Knight appeared behind the small one.

"Forgive him. He's the new kid. You may enter, but please don't do anything ridiculous or in any way to harm the Queen. Have a nice day." He opened the gates and waved as they all walked inside. And the single thought that was going through all their minds, rang like church bells on Sundays: _Why would we ever hurt her?_

Hartwell led Angelique to a large garden behind the main gates, decorated with many flowers: peonies, roses, marigolds, orchids, sunflowers, you name it. This was a garden of the rainbow, it's colors were so diverse.

"I always keep becoming amazed at every single detail about this place, its so funny! This is such a pretty haven!"

"Then you should meet the male twins who tend to the flowers every day, Talfrin and Talos. They are the chiefs of the garden."

"Send them my compliments. You could make a bouquet out of...out of...anything! Gosh, I can't stop gushing!" Angelique laughed at herself and and Hartwell chuckled.

"My, what a lighthearted Queen!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled.

"But it already was, was it not?" They both tried to keep a straight face, but the impossible couldn't become the possible.

"Oh, if everyday were like this! I'd be the happiest girl in the world!" She smiled until her cheeks hurt. "Hartwell, you're such a good friend!"

"Thank you, Angelique-sama. I try." He had a warm smile on his face from the laughter they shared moments before.

"Oh, may I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"While we're alone together, please, just call me Angelique."

Hartwell stared at Angelique with shock. "Pa...Pardon?"

"I said when we're alone, just to call me Angelique. No Angelique-sama, no Lady Angelique, no Queen Angelique. Just Angelique." She remembered saying the exact same words to Hyuuga, and how funny it was to hear him just say her regular name.

"Uh... Will this be only when we are alone?"

"Yes. Why, is there a problem?"

"Oh, no, not at all. It just comes as impulse to give a higher name to a superior."

Angelique nodded. "Well then let's get started on your filter, Hartwell." They both chuckled as they began walking to the Main Courtyard.

"Hm?" Hartwell stopped walking and paused, as if listening for something.

"What is it, Har-"

"Please be quiet for a moment, Angelique." He whispered. He put a finger over his lips and Angelique nodded.

Now that Hartwell mentioned it, she could hear voices. She couldn't tell who they were coming from, but she could hear the words.

"...please let us in! We need to see Angie!"

"Don't refer to the Queen in such a low manner! Get out of my sight!"

A familiar husky voice interrupted the two. "If you don't let us in, I'll fight you myself with my spear!"

"Hyuuga! Don't aggravate him!"

_Hyuuga?!_ Angelique's eyes widened. _Did that voice just say Hyuuga?!_ She started running toward the Main Gates with Hartwell close on her heel.

"Hyuuga! Hyuuga-san!" Angelique was yelling. "Hyuug-sa-"

"Be quiet! Don't draw them in! They could be impostors!" Hartwell covered Angelique's mouth. But she wriggled free and continued running until she reached the source of the voices.

Angelique couldn't believe her eyes! There stood before her, right behind two Knights, were Rayne, J.D, Hyuuga, Roche and Bernard!

She had so many things she wanted to do right at that moment, so many questions to ask, so many hugs she wanted to give to last forever, but her mind couldn't translate all of that at once. She stood motionless and wide-mouthed, gaping at what lay before her.

Everyone else, excluding the Knights, were spellbound at the sight of her.

"A...Angie?" Rayne's word's barely escaped his lips when he began to be escorted away.

"There you go, you've had your view of the Queen, now move along." The Knight was obviously not ever going to let them pass, but Angelique pleaded anyways.

"Please, don't make them leave!"

"They don't look safe! One of them threatened me to fight me one on one with his spear!"

"NO!" Rayne tried to push his way through the Knight, but unfortunately more came to subdue them. Everyone was surprised at the greeting they got from the Knights of the Silver Tree. Wouldn't it have been more welcoming in the past?

By the time they came, Angelique was already in tears. "No, please... Don't make them go!"

The shocked faces on everyone's faces made her want to avert her eyes and fall into Hartwell's arms, to in some way sway the Knight to release them from his iron fist.

But it was too late. The gates had already closed upon Rayne and the others.

"No... No..." Angelique buried her face into her hands and wet them with her tears. She immediately ran to her quarters and cried herself to sleep, although it being 11:18 am.

**"****How...how DARE he?! How dare that belligerent guard shoo us away?!" Roche was fuming. Literally. All of them could see steam coming out of his ears.**

**J.D tried to calm him down. "Please calm down, it won't do any good for you or for any of us."**

**Roche was stared down by all of them until he gave up and sighed. "Ugh, I just can't help it when my beautiful girl isn't happy anymore."**

**Rayne snorted. "Excuse me? Whoever said she was yours?"**

**"****And look who started it this time," Roche retorted. "and whoever said she wasn't? I'll have you all know I took her on a date one day before she left."****When Rayne heard that, he didn't want to believe a single word of it. **

**"****Pff- prove it."**

**"****Gladly," Roche shuffled through his chest pocket and pulled out a photo of the outfit he bought Angelique at the time. "I bought her this."**

**_If only _****I****_took her on that date... _****Rayne thought enviously. "But why are we arguing about this? We have to get into the Palace!"****To his surprise, Roche nodded. **

**"****Yeah. That guard seemed a little suspicious, don't you think?"**

**"****Yeah, I guess so, but maybe it was just his duty, and we looked suspicious to him," Bernard looked up into the tower. "I bet Angie is heartbroken..."**

**"****It would pain me to see her crying once again, I don't want to be reminded of how sad she looked at the burning of the Sunlit Mansion." Hyuuga said in a deep, sad voice.**

**"****Great, now you just reminded all of us," J.D pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I guess we'll try tomorrow? Let's find a place to stay."**

**"****Yeah. I'll go fetch the stagecoach. You two calm yourselves." Bernard pointed at both Rayne and Roche, who were giving each other the evil eye.****_I wonder why all of them are after Little Angie? _****Bernard thought as he walked the streets of Celestizam. ****_Is it just because she's the Queen? Or is it just true love?_**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning and Spark

Hartwell quietly made his way through the hall towards Angelique's quarters. He tried not to make a sound, as if not to disturb her.

She looked so... heartbroken. Who were they? He thought.  
He slowly opened the door to find a lump in the bed, presumably Angelique.  
"Angelique..."  
"Please leave me be..." A sad voice came from the mountain of blankets. Hartwell could hear her sniffing.  
"Angelique, please get yourself out of there. It's unlike the Queen."  
"Well maybe I don't feel like putting on that act at the moment..." Angelique whimpered.

Hartwell sighed. He stepped inside the room and pulled the sheets off, only to find a very sad and wrinkled Queen, whose face was puffy-eyed and wet with tears. "Poor thing..." Hartwell whispered. All he got in response was a sulkish moan and seeing Angelique roll over on her side.

"I would like to be alone... Please..."

"Well, sadly I can't leave you like this, now can I?"

"Yes you can."

"Please be rational, Angelique."

"Not possible at the moment." She began to slowly pull the covers back over her when Hartwell stopped her, picked her up and sat her upright.

"Angelique, tell me, who were they? What made you feel so desperate to let them in?"

Angelique took a moment to calm herself, to not to burst into tears again upon the subject. "W-Well... those were the Orb Hunters. My companions. My friends. One of them actually my... brother..." Angelique's face quivered and Hartwell calmed her down.

"Please go on." She had him intrigued.

"That's all I have to say, at the least. What else do you want me to say? I can't guarantee I won't cry."

"I have been informed enough. You can tell me whatever you need to. I'm here for you not only as a Knight, but as a friend." He bent over and kissed Angelique on the hand.

"T-Thank you... You're the greatest friend I've made ever since I returned." Angelique blushed and smiled. It was true. Ever since she had returned, she had been kept in Celestizam like a bird in a cage... Exactly how Rune-san had put it long ago. Her heart ached just to see him. But she knew it wasn't possible. But what kept prodding her was, how are Rayne and the others still alive after what, a century? 100 years! A human can't live that long!

Nonetheless, she was overjoyed they were still alive. But then the pain returned.

Angelique's face quivered.

"No... don't cry..." Hartwell wiped her face tenderly and brought her in for a gentle hug. "You're such a sweet girl, I can tell. You care so much for others and you go out of your way to help those beneath you... it's just how they predicted the Queen to be..."

"R-Really? Is that so?"

"Yes indeed. Now. Are you feeling better?"

"...I guess that could be true..."

"In that case let's go get you something to eat. You must be starving."

Bernard had just arrived back to the group with the stagecoach when he realized it wasn't such a good idea. He came upon the sight of Rayne and Roche almost in a fist fight, Hyuuga in a wave of depression and J.D trying but failing to cheer him up.

"Ugh... These guys..." Bernard sighed with frustration as he walked over to Rayne and Roche.

Rayne's forehead practically had his veins popping out while Roche surprisingly kept it cool.

"You called me WHAT?!"

"Why should I repeat something you came up with in your imagination?" Roche was so carefree it was unbelieveable.

"That's it!" Rayne took his gun out and almost shot Roche square in the forehead when Bernard stepped in at just the right time and took it out of his hand.

"This belongs to me now," Bernard said as he put the gun in his satchel. "and you won't be getting it back anytime soon." Rayne's jaw dropped to the floor like it was an anvil.

"Wh...What?!"

"You heard me."

"Oh, and what about him?" Rayne's face went from pure shock to pure anger in a split second as he pointed to Roche, leaning on the faded stone wall like it was a Saturday morning.

"Oh, what did I do?" Roche plastered a stern look upon his face.

"You did nothing," Bernard looked at Roche then back at Rayne. "but I'm keeping my eye on you two kindergarteners."

"We are NOT Kindergarteners!" Rayne and Roche both said in unison.

"You two just proved it. Now behave yourselves and get your things. I found a good cottage where we can stay. Hyuuga? Can you park the stagecoach as near to the cottage as possible? It's not far from here." Bernard suddenly took on the role of the leader.

Hyuuga grunted as he got up from his spot in the shadows. "Fine."

As the group made their way through town, they got awkward stares from the citizens.

"...is that them?..."

"...I heard they tried to invade the castle..."

"Yea...just as the new Queen came...ironic, huh?..."

"...do you think they're gonna do something worse..."

"...kidnap the Queen?...Only time will tell about this group..."

Rayne scowled. "That Knight spread rumors about us trying to visit Angelique?! That's just childish!"

"Says the man who get aggravated at the flip of a coin." Bernard was just staring ahead, paying no mind to the villagers.

"Would you shut up about that already?"

"Kind of hard not to."

"I give up on you..." Rayne stuck his hands in his pockets and moved along with them.

J.D. looked among the crowd. "Do you think by now that Angelique can move around town by herself? I mean, it's a privilege."

"None of us can be certain on what Angelique is doing at the moment anyways, so what evidence do we have to work off of?"

"I never asked for evidence."

Bernard suddenly stopped walking. "We're here." It was an old-looking cottage with rotting walls and a straw roof, the flowers in the pot were wilted and crying out for water. The windows were dusty and had hands pressed upon them too many times, prints clouding the panes. It was a sad house, but at the time it was the only place they could take refuge without traveling about two to three hours back and forth from the cabin overlooking the ruins of the Sunlit Mansion.

"Bernard... I thought you said you knew a good place to stay..." Hyuuga muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I didn't have much money on me so this was the only place under my budget."

"Well we have to make do. We all know we have to find a way to reach Angelique." J.D smiled, being the only optimistic soul in the time being.

"I remember us all wishing we could someday, and now we have, only for a sliver of the time we all have gained...But what's the plan this time? I haven't a clue." Rayne looked at the ground and played with the dirt.

"Then we have a lot of planning to do."

Angelique really did feel hungry, crying had worn her out. But she had to learn better of it. She was the Queen, after all. Her childish side had to be... abandoned. She couldn't be weak anymore.

"I don't think I'm suited to be the Queen..." Angelique whispered hoarsely as she finished a plate of salmon the chefs had prepared her from Hartwell's order.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Hartwell walked over to her and looked her in the eye. "You're the perfect Queen. The one we all waited an eternity for. Why wouldn't you be perfect?"

"...Because I'm such a childish girl... I'm weak-Huh?!" By the time Angelique muttered 'weak' Hartwell had her in his arms.

"I don't want to see the Queen say that...!" He buried his face in her shoulder.

"Ha... Hartwell?"

"It pains me to see you upset... but now you're belittling yourself! You're the Queen. The strongest of all of us, harnessing the power of Purification. What evil _can't_ you conquer?" He looked at her and gave her a heartwarming smile. "You're the light that we've been waiting a century for."

Angelique was speechless. "I-I..." She felt more tears coming on, but she held them back, as not to soil Hartwell's uniform. She embraced the man who held her tight and shuddered as the tears tried to escape her eyes. Hartwell felt tense at his shoulders, and she lay her head down upon them. "I know you're stressed about me. Don't be. We all have our worries to tend to."

"But tending to you is my duty."

"So I'm a worry of yours?" The slightest laugh rose in Angelique's voice.

"Nonsense. You're anything but." Hartwell picked up his head and looked at her. Their eyes locked for one brief moment, but they realized how long they've been holding each other they immediately let go, so that any of the bystanding Knights or members of the Elders did not get the wrong idea. After that the dining hall became silent.

Angelique decided she would break it. "So...uh...I think you should go back to the training court..."

Hartwell pushed back his hair and the tiniest hint of blush rose to his cheeks. "Y-Yes... I'll see you later..." He ran to the hallway leading outside and Angelique slowly crept up the stairs to her quarters with one question in mind: _What would've happened if we held on longer?_

**((Did I really just make that happen?! I think there might be a slight romance between Angelique and Hartwell! What would Rayne do if he found out? But nothing intimate has happened...yet. Or at least I think so. Please leave me lots of reviews and I'll try to get back to you! I'd love to hear feedback! ~Kat))**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: What A Twist

Their room looked bigger on the outside than it did on the inside. It was as if someone had gone after the rendition of a very poorly kept tenement. Rayne sat on his bed, sighing constantly, the sheets and quilt thinned from over usage and reeking of the smell of hay. J.D was busy in the small kitchen, or corner to be legit, trying to make something good-tasting to raise the spirits in the group. Hyuuga was sulking in the bed next to Rayne, fiddling with his spear. Bernard and Roche were sitting at a small worn down table, trying to save themselves from boredom clutching at their minds.

Rayne so quickly stood up that the whole room shook. "This is irrational. Doesn't anyone care about Angie anymore? We have to devise a plan!" His face was stricken with worry and depression.

"Well, before we 'devise a plan'," said Hyuuga, "we have to get our bearings around the situation."

Rayne sighed exasperatedly. "Come _on_, guys!"

J.D bent his head in frustration. "Rayne, you've got to be patient. What changed you? You used to be so calm all the time."

Rayne's expression angered. "It's because I'm feeling something that probably is not felt in the degree of mine."

"And what might that be...?" J.D turned to him.

"Love. Pure, passionate love."

"I'm pretty sure we feel it the exact same way you do, Rayne. Now calm down before y-"

There was a soft knock on the door and Bernard went to answer it.

As the door opened with a dry, high-pitched squeak, a man in his late fifties stood hunched over in a thick cloak, his skin beginning to look leathery from age. You couldn't see his eyes from the hood of the cloak but you could feel them piercing through the fabric, scanning the room for something...if not someone.

As he spoke, his voice sounded guttural and deep. "Is... Has the Queen returned?" Something about his voice seemed off.

Rayne observed the man awkwardly. "Uh... The Queen arrived a few days ago..."

The man smiled weakly under the shadow of the cloak. "Thank you, my boy, I have been looking forward for that news for a very long time."

Then the thing that shocked Rayne the most happened that very moment: The man bent his head upward to laugh lightheartedly, his eyes were very crystalline. They shone a little hint of purple, and his face didn't look healthy at all. Around his cheekbones and chin, there was a slight hint of purple, jagged lines. Rayne's mind was screaming a name, a dreaded name, but he thought it was impossible for it to be so.

"Th... That's great, mister. Have a nice day..."

"And to you too, Rayne, my dear boy." He smiled a bit too ominously and slinked away towards a cottage across the cobblestone road.

Roche stared at Rayne. "Close the door, will you? I can already feel his weirdness invading the room."

Rayne stood at the door, his jaw like an anvil, unwilling to be brought up to his upper lip. "...That... can't possibly..."

"Can't possibly what?" Hyuuga had turned towards him. He had a sincere look on his face, a look nobody has seen in awhile. The whole room was staring at Rayne, waiting for an answer.

"Guys... I don't think that was just some old man..."

Angelique was frazzled. And confused. _Very _confused. What exactly happened between her and Hartwell...? _No, it couldn't be that passionate, _thought Angelique, _Maybe I seemed to need a really good hug! Yea, that's it!_ For some reason she felt nervous.

"Agh," Angelique felt her forehead, "this is all nuts. There's no way something could happen between me and him. I have Rayne. He's alive. Hmm, he's alive, and so are the others! I don't need to be nervous! Haha, I'm fine!" She hugged herself and tried to make her believe otherwise what her mind told her.

She decided to go for a walk within town, to sneak away from all this royal madness. She looked through the cherrywood chifferobe for a black cloak that she might wear. Angelique threw it on and hopped out the window, hoping that nobody inside the castle might see her.

She hopped down out of the window and ran from the garden out towards the gate, but there was one small problem.

The same guard from before was guarding the gate.

"Ugh, what am I to do?" Angelique said with utter dismay. She examined his every move, to see if there was a flaw in his perfect guard facade.

"Oi, Jason!" A voice called out beyond the gate.

The guard turned towards the direction of the voice and his face lit up.

"Vern! It's been a while, my friend! How has it been?" Ah, yes! A distraction! Angelique played a silent victory dance in her head as she slipped past the guard.

Now where was she to go? Angelique had no idea where to head. She was out in the open. Alone, vulnerable. Where was Hartwell? She felt like she needed his embrace to ensure her safety- _What in the world am I thinking?! I love Rayne, Rayne only, only Rayne will gain my heart..._

"Hey, move out of the way!" A rough voice arose her from her thoughts and only seconds did she realize a chariot was heading straight for her.

She tried to move out of the way but it felt as if she were stuck to where she stood. "Help! Somebody! Help me!" Nobody lent an ear to her cries.

Angelique's thoughts raced for a solution. Was she to blow her cover?

She ducked anyways and made it out alive. She began to wander the streets of Celestizam aimlessly, wondering where she should head.

But suddenly, a cold hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Ojou-sama... Queen Angelique...Heh..." Angelique turned around to face a man in his late fifties, with crystalline purple eyes and a evil glint. "I'm glad I could... See you again." He sneered as he began to conjure a portal.

**((I'm really sorry for the late upload, and again I'm sorry for it being so short! And If the text looks bunched together, is it because I've been copying and pasting? Again, I'm so sorry! I've been really busy these past few months and will continue to be very busy. I will try to upload as frequent as possible! I hope you all like it so far and continue to read! Please leave me many reviews and tips! I could always use some tips! ~Kat))**


	6. Chapter 6: Dark and Mysterious Figure

"What...?!" Angelique shrieked. _What is this man doing to me?! _She struggled to free herself.

"No no," the old man grinned. There was something strikingly familiar about him... she just couldn't put her finger on it... "not today, Ojou-sama." He began to laugh in a really odd... insane manner. He tossed his head back, laughing although she could hear the hack in his laugh, due to his frail composure. As the hood of his cloak slid off his head, Angelique gasped. Jagged purple stripes ran up the man's cheeks. _No! It can't be...!_ Those stripes belonged to Erbos. _Maybe a part of him escaped the Light of Purification...? N-No!_ This old man who held onto her delicate arm so tight was not Erbos, but possessed by the last remnant of him!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" With more force she freed herself, and she fell backwards onto her behind. "E-E-Erbos! Noooo!" She began shaking, and began to run away from the man who was possessed.

"Ojou-samaaaaa... Come back here Ojou-sama..." Angelique could hear his hoarse voice echoing through every alley. _I have to hurry and find Rayne, Hartwell, anybody! _At this point, she did not care. She tossed the black cloak to a homeless man on the cobble sidewalk. Angelique wished she could help him at the moment, but she was on the run from Erbos!

"Help! Please! Anybody!" She called out as she ran through the populated streets.

"...Is that Queen?!.."

"What could she want... She can Purify... why should she need us?"

"Ojou-sama?"

Angelique needed to find safety. She stopped in front of a shack and caught her breath, leaning forward, panting.

"No...No... This cannot be happening!" She looked around. There were a couple spectators watching at the moment the helpless Queen almost on her knees. The vendors were watching her as well, all eyes on her. Angelique muttered to herself, "Is this going to be... a top new report by Roche and the others... 'The Helpless Queen'? I wonde- HURK!" She was immediately grabbed by an old, leathery hand.

"I found youuu... Ojou-samaaaa...!" Angelique heard the sick laughter and she screamed.

"NOOOO! Let me GO!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Somebody! Please!" She tried to extend her wings, but Erbos was holding onto her too tight. Angelique punched the man in the face and tried to run away, save for the fact she was already exhausted.

"You're not going anywhere, Ojou-sama!" The man possessed by Erbos grabbed her leg, and held out his hand, palm facing the number of Celestizam civilians who were beginning to run and save their Queen. "If anyone comes so much as one step closer..." He pulled up Angelique by her hair, "Her life shall be ended right here." His smirk sent chills down her back and she wailed.

After the old man, or Erbos, had gone, the crew had begun packing the necessities for battle. Rayne managed to get his gun back from Bernard, J.D. had gotten his weapons ready, Roche and Bernard were practicing some hand-to-hand combat, and Hyuuga was ready with his spear.

"I don't believe that Lady Angelique will have any trouble with him." Hyuuga said, exasperated as he sat down on the couch again to rethink what exactly they were doing.

"Hyuuga! It's your Queen! What else would we do? And we have not even been able to see her yet!"

Bernard yelled from the other room. "Quit it with the bickering or I'll take away your gun again, Rayne!"

"Oh, shut it!"

Screams and commotion outside interrupted their conversation. "What's going on?" J.D. walked hurriedly towards the dusty window of theirs. He gasped and ran towards the door. Rayne quickly put his hand in front of him like a closeline.

"Woah woah, what's going on?!"

"It's..!" J.D. tried to push past Rayne's arm, but his position held.

"It's what?"

"It's Angie! She's being held by Erbos!" J.D. managed to push past Rayne's arm. "Angieeee!" He screamed as he ran outside, the others soon following.

Angelique was being held by her hair tugging at her scalp, her semi-formal dress dirtied from running around Celestizam, her face flushed and shiny with tears. The old man holding her was the same one they had seen earlier, but he posed a threat to the citizens by holding his palm out to them forming dark energy in his hand, assuming it would be powerful enough to wipe out the lives that would get hit by it.

"If anyone comes so much as one step closer, her life shall be ended right here!" They heard the old man possessed by Erbos say.

"No! Please! Let me go!" Angelique struggled but his grip tightened.

Rayne couldn't bear it. He ran towards her and pulled out his gun, but he was blasted back by Erbos.

"Nngh..! You bastard!"

Erbos smiled a crooked, insane smile. "Bastard? Is that the worst you have for me?" He began attacking them intensely. Dark energy in all forms came towards them in droves, while waves of energy pushed back the civilians.

"Enough with you!" Rayne pulled out his gun once more and almost began shooting but J.D. stopped him.

"Wait, Rayne! You can't see a thing through this energy, you might hit Angie!"

"Hmm... you're right! I guess I'll have to fist fight that wretched man." J.D. nodded and he headed into the cloud of energy, Hyuuga at his heels wielding his spear, Bernard and Roche heading in.

"Rayne! J.D.! Hyuuga! Roche! Bernard-niisan! Help!" Angie's cries filled the air as they tried to search through the droves of energy, which morphed into locusts. They swarmed everywhere, blocking all's view of Erbos and Angelique. "Please! Help! I'll try to light it up a bi-" Angelique's voice was cut off by Erbos's rage filled voice.

"You won't be helping them unless you want to lose your life, Ojou-samaaaaa..." He croaked and began to open a portal.

"No! Angie! Don't leave me again!" Rayne could see the top of it through the endless swarm. He cried out her name countless times and just when he thought he had reached her-

"You are not following your Queen and I into the realm of the unknown, are you, Rayne?" The old man smirked, a gust of wind coming from behind him, and the portal was closed.

**(OHOHOHOHO, you thought I gave up on the story? Think again! c: I am almost done with Exams! No worries! After June 21st I'll be MUCH more active! I thank you all so much for sticking with me! ~u~ I appreciate it very much! 3 ~Kat)**


End file.
